User talk:SirHandelFalcon
Hello, SirHandelFalcon here & if you need help with types of locomotives than ask HenryDuckFan (Talk) but if it is about Wiki coding or anything related to Wikia than just ask me! :) Welcome Hi, welcome to Locomotive Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jinty page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HenryDuckFan (Talk) 00:43, April 5, 2011 Re: Jinty Page Well! It looks like you're off to a good start! I think you should do more research, find a decent image, and then at least try to make your articles more like mine to make them more detailed and easy to understand. HenryDuckFan 04:04, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Sir Haydn WOW! Excellent job on that article! Now, if only if we can have more volunteers, then the site will grow! HenryDuckFan 03:57, April 6, 2011 (UTC) LOL @ Locomotive Types LOL are you from the US or UK? I of course, mainly know about North American locomotives and that's funny what you said in an earlier comment! (B27-uB-98) LOL Well, truly to be honest, most UK and European locomotives are easier to identify compared to North American locomotives. And besides, I created this wiki for people to learn about locomotives anyway! =P So... So... what have you been up to lately? HenryDuckFan 20:47, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Spring Break Wow! That late in the year?! I had my Spring Break for school in March! HenryDuckFan 04:03, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Editing Wow! Excellent job on creating and editing those articles! P.S Thanks for creating a much better rules page! HenryDuckFan 20:51, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Profile Information Wow! We do have quite a bit in common! I was born on December 30th! (And the fact that we love trains!) HenryDuckFan 20:57, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Members Gee, it sure gets boring when there aren't any other members on this wiki, I wish CalleyFan and BashDashCrashSmash, or whatever his profile name is, would actually create and edit articles like us! =P HenryDuckFan 22:53, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, I just wish that we had more members. Especially Thomasfan! (Just as long as he doesn't try to boss anyone around on MY own wiki which I created and''' you've helped grow'!) HenryDuckFan 20:32, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Exactly! I just wish there was a way to actually promote our wiki! Check Out This Funny Game! Hey SirHandelFalcon, I was wondering if you were intrested in playing a weird, stupid, but funny flash game called Happy Wheels. Here's the link: http://www.totaljerkface.com/happy_wheels.php?replayid=4092913 you can either create your own profile, or check out mine! (CSX4617; without parenthesis!) I've been busy playing this as well! LOL HenryDuckFan 02:10, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and one more thing, the game contains strong language and mild violence. I'm not to sure if you're strictly religious, or if your parents will allow you to play that sort of game. HenryDuckFan 02:13, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, if you played it, did you like it? P.S I sure hope Bertram returns in Thomas and Friends Season 16! HenryDuckFan 04:09, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, it's best if you play the other levels. Then you'll probably like it! And if you don't, then it's no big deal.HenryDuckFan 00:50, April 27, 2011 (UTC) So, have you been playing Happy Wheels, or have you been busy with other things lately? HenryDuckFan 20:06, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. HenryDuckFan 20:40, April 28, 2011 (UTC) What Or Who Is Stubsigh? I'm sorry for sending you so many messages at once, but I don't really know who the small narrow-gauge 0-4-0ST named Stubsigh (as mentioned in your photo description) is! Do you think you can create an article about it, or him? HenryDuckFan 05:13, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Multiple Messages Well, the game Happy Wheels is a bit of a simulation and action game to where you can play as crazy characters riding crazy vehicles! And about Bertram, well, Butch finally had a speaking role after 10 years, so why not Bertram? Besides, he was considered to be one of the engines who "came and went" on the MSR in the TV series as well as Freddie. HenryDuckFan 20:45, April 26, 2011 (UTC) P.S I'll probably have to do more research about Stubsigh here soon. LOL okay. And one more thing: minor characters rule! Cool, and rarely mentioned or featured! =P HenryDuckFan 22:31, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Rude Wookieepedia Member Man, someone named GrandMoffTranner on Wookieepedia has been very rude to me lately. He doesn't believe me about where I've found information about a particular Star Wars character! >=( He keeps giving me strikes and has been very rude to a lot of members about editing lately! HenryDuckFan 16:28, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, the thing is, he IS an administrator! He doesn't ever believe anyone's true facts from more reliable resources! HenryDuckFan 21:13, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, he's been reported many times, and is SO stubborn about not changing anything! No matter how many times you report him, he doesn't care! >=( HenryDuckFan 17:28, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, I know it's been awhile since I've mentioned the previous incident with a rude Wookiepedia Administrator, but he thankfully believes me about all of what I've stated in an article that I edited! =P HenryDuckFan 20:50, May 7, 2011 (UTC) About You... I have a question, are you a British-born American, are relatives in your family British, or are you from Britain? (Just asking) HenryDuckFan 00:28, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, did you have a lisp when you were younger? Most Americans who speak English who often speak a slight British accent, often do or did have a lisp. HenryDuckFan 17:27, May 2, 2011 (UTC) P.S I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, I'm just learning about culture. Oh, cool! HenryDuckFan 17:36, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Star Wars Cards Man, just about anything Star Wars related is worth money! Trust me! And you would love Star Wars if you ever saw The Clone Wars series. HenryDuckFan 18:23, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, you're just like my friends Teddy and Nathan! (No, there not twins, but they act and look like they are!) HenryDuckFan 22:38, May 2, 2011 (UTC) How To Promote Our Wiki Hey, SirHandelFalcon, do you know how to actually promote a Wiki by using a certain tool? HenryDuckFan 20:27, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Summer Break So... when does your summer break begin? Mine's in 3 weeks on June 3rd. HenryDuckFan 20:43, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Wiki Are you sure they wouldn't want to join? I've been wanting my/our Wiki to grow like their's; and besides, me and you are the only two members on this Wiki! (It's okay if they wouldn't want to join, I'm just suggesting!) P.S I'm also not forcing you to do anything like how some people would! >=P I really hate how some Wiki members do that! HenryDuckFan 22:50, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay! I figured that Dart98 or 89 would might join! I sure hope he likes creating articles rather than editing! (I like editing and would rather someone else create articles, but I like doing both none-the-less!) HenryDuckFan 23:22, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay! I just sure hope he agrees! HenryDuckFan 23:53, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Dart89 Well, has he agreed? HenryDuckFan 20:44, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Is he busy, or...? HenryDuckFan 03:39, May 13, 2011 (UTC) North American Locomotives Speaking of which, do you know ANYTHING about any American or North American railroads or locomotives? (Aside from British and European.) HenryDuckFan 04:03, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm glad I created this wiki, because you will learn QUITE abit of information about North American locomotives! LOL =D I figured you mainly knew about European locomotives! (From all the info on your profile.) HenryDuckFan 20:22, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Friend Hey friend, you needed more members well i am here to help out from time to time.'MaysPeep! Peep!' 18:05, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey friend are things like Whistels, wheel gage, funnel, etc, ok to put on the wikia.'MaysPeep! Peep!' 18:28, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Member FINALLY! LOL IT'S ABOUT TIME! HenryDuckFan 20:21, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Friends List Sure! =) HenryDuckFan 20:24, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Ideas hey man i am starting to run out of ideas. :/'MaysPeep! Peep!''' 12:31, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ERTL Wiki Hey, SirHandelFalcon, did you create ERTL Wiki like how I created Locomotive Wiki? HenryDuckFan 19:23, May 20, 2011 (UTC) BashDashCrashSmash Hey SirHandelFalcon, do you know who BashDashCrashSmash is? He's been very rude to me lately, and often thinks that I'm advertising our wiki! (All I've been doing is mentioning our wiki!) >=P Re: BashDashCrashSmash Yeah, you should probably convince him to stop arguing with other members. HenryDuckFan 19:03, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: School Yay! LOL HenryDuckFan 17:13, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: School Yeah, I'm using one of my school's computers. (I'm finished with all of my work, and I'm a good student!) HenryDuckFan 17:33, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: School Yeah, I attend special IEP classes, and I attended a special computer program last year as well. HenryDuckFan 19:23, May 25, 2011 (UTC)